


the pen is mightier than the sword, but the keyboard is mightier than both

by EmmyKitten



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, Original Poetry - Freeform, may contain some trigger warnings, probably mostly short poetry, random angsty teenager rambles, vague metaphors because i am Poet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyKitten/pseuds/EmmyKitten
Summary: most of these have been rotting in my notes app for weeks, so i figured they might want a better home. enjoy :)
Kudos: 4





	1. i dream in blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: small mention of cutting

every night i dream in blue, 

of joy becoming a bright cyan sky

never reflecting my mood,

sadness becoming a teal ocean,

its waves splashing my feet 

and guilt becoming the indigo beach

of glass underneath me.

the shards cut into my back.

the pain is paralyzing. 

so I resign to it,

looking up at the sky,

whose bright hue mocks me

for never even trying


	2. hiraeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiraeth
> 
> /‘hir,āeth/
> 
> noun
> 
> a homesickness for a home you can not return to or a home that never was.

how is it possible to miss a home

that never really existed

how is it possible to miss something

that wasn't mine to begin with 

somehow you became my home

and now i'm homesick


	3. stay

_stay with me forever_

i really hope you do

cause i'd breathe a little easier

knowing that i have you 

_stay with me forever_

and i'll never be blue

cause i'd be perfectly happy 

spending forever with you 


	4. stories

if my stories could tell the future

i'd write you into them 

so i could have you in my arms

once again


	5. angel

you're an angel

fallen from grace

who lifted this lonely devil

up off the ground where she lay


	6. symbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what this is. words, i guess. enjoy.

"when did you realize," he murmured, cupping both her cheeks and barely catching the tears streaming down them, "that i was lying to you?"

"when you told me you loved me back." she choked out, finding an odd comfort in the fact that he hadn't pulled away yet.

"you know i never meant to hurt you." he told her, using his thumbs to wipe away some of her tears.

"that doesn't make it hurt any less." she muttered, leaning into his touch nonetheless.

she knew neither of them would pull away, of course. she loved him and he didn't love her, but they needed each other. maybe that was the reason behind the look he was giving her now — pained, but full of compassion.


End file.
